Su nombre
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] —Tanjiro—llama.—¿Cómo crees que ese animal salvaje llame a, Nezuko-chan ?


**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba" **es propiedad de **Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Nota:** El siguiente escrito, es mi primera inclusión en el fandom y con dichos personajes. Con eso en cuenta es factible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) en sus personalidades, prometo mejorar… cualquier error, decir para editar.

* * *

**S**u nombre

* * *

Para ninguno de ellos, se torna como sorpresa la incapacidad de Inosuke Hashibira para recordar nombres. Si bien te va él, es capaz de recordarlo y decirlo de la manera correcta una de cada cuatro ocasiones (si ocurre el milagro).

Claro ejemplo, son ellos.

Para él, lo correcto es Kamaboko Gonpachiro, Monitsu, chico genial hazme caso… incluso, para él un tren es el rey de las tierras de x lugar. En pocas palabras, aquel animal salvaje es un caso sin remedio.

─Tanjiro─llama.─¿Cómo crees que ese animal salvaje llame a, Nezuko-chan~?─pregunta, curioso. Que él recuerde, no ha visto que Inosuke llame o nombre a, Nezuko-chan~.

─**¡ZENITSU!**, no seas grosero─regaña. ─Aunque, también me da curiosidad saber cómo le dirá Inosuke a, Nezuko─admite. Igual o más curioso que su compañero.

─Si a ti te dice, Kamaboko Gonpachiro seguramente a Nezuko-chan~ le diga, Kamaboko Nekochiro.

─¿Kamaboko Nekochiro?

─Debo aceptar que suena lindo. Suena como si Nezuko-chan~, fuera o tuviera orejas de gato─comenta de manera melosa, imaginando a la anteriormente nombrada con orejas y cola de gato e inevitablemente un hilo de sangre comienza a correr de su nariz ante el nirvana de su fantasía.

─**¡ZENITSU, DEJA DE IMAGINARTE A MI HERMANA!**─exclama, golpeando en repetidas ocasiones a su compañero de cabello dorado. Hasta que esa impura imaginación suya deje su mente.

─Tanjiro, no era necesario llegar hasta esto─comenta, señalando su magullado rostro.

─Ahora que Inosuke se encuentra comiendo, vamos a preguntarle.

Cambia de conversación sin embargo, no olvida disculparse por su arrebato (Zenitsu, no le dejó opción). Si más opción, Zenitsu acata lo dicho por Tanjiro y ambos, se acercan a Inosuke para así resolver la curiosidad de esa repentina incógnita que se manifiesta en su pensar.

─Inosuke─llama. ─¿Cómo me llamo?─pregunta.

─Kamaboko Gonpachiro─responde.

─Y, ¿el?─comenta señalando a, Zenitsu.

─Monitsu.

─Entonces, ¿ella se llama?

─Caja─responde al señalamiento de Zenitsu pero, no es lo que ellos esperaban escuchar.

─Sé que es una caja pero, nos referimos a la persona —demonio— que hay dentro de ella─comenta sin embargo, el rostro del chico (a pesar de tener la máscara de jabalí puesta, es bastante expresivo) le dice que no comprende a qué se refieren o, qué mosquito les pico para preguntarle esas cosas carentes de sentido.

─Tanjiro, es necesario que él cerdo vea a, Nezuko-chan~.

Por primera vez, hace caso de Zenitsu y, ambos van con rumbo a la habitación que se les dio en la finca mariposa para que Inosuke vea a su hermana y finalmente sepan cómo es que él le llama (está de más decir que Inosuke opuso resistencia y, les costó trabajo llevarlo allí).

─Nezuko, lamento despertarte de tu sueño─menciona, acariciando con ternura la cabeza de su hermana menor que solo responde con "ummmm".

─Bien. Inosuke, comencemos de nuevo. ¿Yo me llamo?

─Kamaboko Gonpachiro.

─Él, es…

─Monitsu.

─Y, mi hermana es…

─Nezuko-chan.

Al escuchar finalmente su tan ansiada respuesta, ambos chicos se quedan petrificados. Cuatro ojos observan fijamente al chico jabalí, incrédulos de lo que acaban de escuchar hace unos instantes.

─Repítelo de nuevo, cerdo. ¿Ella, se llama?

─Nezuko-chan. Y, ¿a quién le dices cerdo, Monitsu?

Parece que no escucharon mal. Inosuke, llama a Nezuko, Nezuko-chan pero, siguen impactados sumando cada palabra que exprese y ponga énfasis en la perplejidad que sienten en este momento.

* * *

Veinte minutos y una pelea contra un jabalí enojado después…

Ambos asesinos de demonios, han llegado a la conclusión de que para Inosuke Hashibira la joven transformada en demonio, Kamado Nezuko es Nezuko-chan (lo hicieron repetir su nombre en más de veinte ocasiones, para ver si no eran golpes de suerte) y, en algún punto, Nezuko decidió ¿premiar? a Inosuke, (por decir su nombre bien, quieren pensar) con un abrazo y continuas caricias en su cabeza de jabalí. Por alguna razón, Inosuke parece disfrutar dicho gesto o, esa repentina aura de animal domesticado que desprende les dice eso.

─¡No es justo, yo también quiero que Nezuko-chan~ me abrace!

Exclama celosamente, Zenitsu. Trata de acercarse a Nezuko-chan pero, recibe continuos bufidos del jabalí salvaje él, no deja que se le acerque y si lo hace, Inosuke no duda en golpearlo… es el colmo el que Tanjiro, no le diga nada a comparación de él.

─No es justo, por qué él cerdo puede abrazarla y, yo no─dramatiza. Ve a Tanjiro, busca que le ayude pero, le ha dejado; se ha ido a entrenar.

─**TANJIROOOOO…**

* * *

_Finalmente sucumbí al mensaje subliminal que Facebook, me da diariamente y este es mi pequeño aporte para el fandom de Kimetsu no Yaiba. No pensé escribir hasta leer el manga (solo he visto el anime) pero, mi inspiración dijo otra cosa…_

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Diría, me verán seguido pero, todo recae en lo que mi musa quiera… no es como qué importe, me he dado cuenta que mis gustos en ship son (demasiado) crack en este fandom (algo usual en mí)._

.

Bien,_ no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
